


First Date

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is nervous. Albus isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_nextgen100's prompt, 'Niggle.' Unbeta'd.

Scorpius took a deep breath. The leaves from the flowers tickled his skin as he shifted them from one hand to the other. He looked in the mirror. His robes were sharply pressed. His hair was slicked back. Albus snickered behind him. Scorpius scowled. 

“I don’t see why you’re so nervous. It’s just _Lily_ ,” Albus said. 

“You’re sure she won’t think bringing lilies is a bit...”

“She’s my sister. Who would know better than me?” Albus said, suddenly solemn. But Albus’ words did nothing to quell the niggling fear in Scorpius’ belly that he was making a mistake.

“Trust me.”

~

Scorpius forgot about the flowers once he saw Lily standing at the entrance to the Great Hall waiting for him. She wore vibrant blue robes, her hair piled on top of her head with cascading curls highlighting the column of her neck. 

He flushed red when she noticed the lilies and her lips quirked in amusement. 

“I--these are rubbish.”

“No,” she said. “It’s very...sweet.” 

Scorpius was going to throttle Albus.

“Just from now on, don’t listen to my brother. He doesn’t know everything about me.” She winked and looped her arm in his, and finally his worries dissipated. 

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
